An Alternate Ending
by rin.-.114smile
Summary: Emma Swan just woke up after being in a coma for five months. Lines between fantasy and reality are blurred, and dreams and memories confused... until the doorbell rings. Just my take on a possible ending for OUAT. One-shot. Mild swearing. (I DONT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF ITS CONTENTS).


_Hey! It's finally FRIDAY! And there is actually an episode this week, woohoo!_

_I am currently at a writing block for my other two ouat stories, so please forgive me, but those stories are to be continued soon! For now, please accept and enjoy this tasty (okay not tasty) oneshot that came to me about an idea on how ouat could end!_

* * *

"She's waking up!"

"Give her some room!"

My eyes snap open. Blinding white light surrounds me. I squint, trying to see through it. Four silhouettes stand over me, gradually coming into focus. I don't recognize these people. There's something beeping and buzzing next to me. The room is white.

Where the hell am I?!

I push myself up, heart racing. "What's happening?" My breathing is fast. Hands try to push me down but I fight them. "What's going on? Where am I?"

A woman in a blue outfit puts latex-gloved hands on me, forcing me onto my back, only to have me sit up again. She has straight brown hair and light eyes. I don't know who she is. "Miss Swan, please lay back down-"

"NO!" I look around wildly. My eyes sting. Where am I? Where is everyone? "I lost them. I lost them!"

The woman's voice is calm. "Who are you talking about, ma'am?"

My voice is desperate and trembling. "Henry. And my-my parents. Regina. Killian! _Where are they?_" I look into her eyes, as if they can give me an answer. She's staring at me with… pity? Does she even care about my loved ones?!

She sighs. "Emma-"

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"I'm a doctor here." She blinks slowly. "My name is Dr. Holl. You're in the hospital, Miss Swan."

_Hospital? _There's a flicker of hope in my chest. "Whale! He's here, right? Where is Dr. Whale?"

Her eyebrows narrow in confusion. "Miss Swan, there is no registered Dr. Whale at this hospital." What? Her hands push me down again. This time I let them. "Miss Swan, do you remember anything?" She nods to a man, another doctor I assume, shines a light into my eyes.

"Um…" I try to slow my breathing.

Dr. Holl asks me, "What is your name?"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"What city is this?"

I blink. "Storybrooke, Maine." Isn't it?

She shakes her head. "You're in Boston, Massachusetts."

The other doctors mess with the machines. Fear creeps into me. "What happened…?"

"You've been in a coma," Dr. Holl explains slowly, "for five months… You got into a bad car accident. We recovered some valuables, a red dress, and your cellphone. Called your most recent contact, but he didn't answer. Do you remember anything about that?"

I try to remember. "Um, I was driving to meet this guy, wearing my dress…." Driving. "My car. I have a yellow bug, right?"

This seems to surprise her. "Yes. Don't worry, it's currently being fixed. Now, what else can you remember?"

My head is starting to hurt now. "I went to the date… guy was an ass, so I went home." My heart skips. "Henry! That's when he showed up."

"And who is Henry?"

"My son! I gave him up for adoption but he rang the doorbell to my apartment. He told me he was my son and I didn't believe him but he convinced me to drive him home, and then we went to Stor-"

"Miss Swan." She says this with a tone that makes me close my mouth and look up at her. Why is she looking at me like that? Does she think I'm lying to her? "That… that didn't happen. You were driving to your date, but you never arrived. A truck ran a red light and collided with you."

"No! It happened! I… I remember…" Hopelessness sinks into me. It did happen… right? I mean, Henry can't just be... No.

She seems to pick up on my feelings. I barely register her hand resting on my shoulder. "Miss Swan- Emma. I know you are very confused right now, and that's okay. You'll remember soon enough. But this Henry you're talking about, him showing up at your apartment… That didn't occur. You hit your head and fell into comatose in the accident. You probably dreamed it. Dreams can seem very real sometimes."

_I dreamt it? I dreamt my _son_? _

"No…" I whisper. "Henry, he's real." I blink back tears. "He's my son." _He's my son…_

Dr. Holl exchanges a few looks with the other doctors. I feel like crying. "Emma, your vitals are still slightly unstable. You need rest. Can you do that for me?"

I don't answer her; a needle is plunged into my arm and drowsiness overcomes me. I feel myself sinking into the bed as darkness settles over my vision.

* * *

My head rests against the cool taxi window. It's dark outside, but one can hardly tell with all the city lights. The engine hums. The car rocks a little. It's almost soothing.

The hospital discharged me earlier today, after one month of recovery. I still have to go to a few therapy sessions, something that's mandatory for all post-comatose patients. It's bullshit. Right now I hardly care, I only want to go back to my apartment.

The vehicle slows and stops. The cabbie eyes me in the mirror. "Ma'am, we're at the destination."

I pull myself from the seat and out into the cold night. I thank him and hand him a ten through the window. He speeds off. I'm holding a small bag that contains the things the hospital recovered from the accident- my purse and phone, and my red dress. My car is ready, they said it was waiting in the apartment's parking garage.

The apartment feels strange to me. I recognize it, I've lived here for a couple years now… but it feels so empty, like it's already moved on while I was in the hospital. I kick off my shoes and drop the bag of things on a chair. I need an ice pack and some ibuprofen.

_Henry… _I think as I lay on the couch. Killian. My parents. Storybrooke. It all seemed so real. So familiar. The doctors say it was merely a dream-world my mind conjured up while in comatose, but it's more than that. It's home. All the magic, the people, my friends and family… even freaking Rumpelstiltskin and Maleficent and the Evil Queen… they were real and I miss them. They can't just _not exist. _My parents, after a life of wandering from foster home to foster home, I'd finally found them. And they were freaking Snow White and Prince Charming. Killian. My boyfriend had been Captain Hook. And I'd loved him and loved everybody there.

I feel the urge to cry. I don't get the chance because a sound interrupts me- a doorbell.

I sit up. I did _not _imagine that. It rings again and I gently set down the ice pack. _No… this can't be… Don't get hopes up, Emma… _

I make way for the door. It doesn't have a spy-hole, so I just open it. My heart stops and the breath catches in my throat.

"Hi," says the small voice. It belongs to a boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He wears a gray coat with a red-striped scarf hung around his neck. In his hands is… a storybook. He raises an eyebrow. "Are you Emma Swan?"

I don't answer. I can't.

He smiles. "My name's Henry… I'm your son."

* * *

_*screaming*. _

_Well… that'd be a really cool ending, anyway. I hope you all enjoyed. Please review! –Rin_

_Be sure to check out my story Captain Swan's Captain!_


End file.
